


Patrol: The Matinee Shootings

by Alchemic (Sunshade)



Series: Wiseguy Cases [1]
Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshade/pseuds/Alchemic
Summary: First entry in a series of stand-alone works involving Cole Phelps and his smutty mischiefs throughout his career.





	Patrol: The Matinee Shootings

It's not that Ralph Dunn had settled for his lot in life. He simply enjoyed doing what he did, working the streets of Los Angeles and protecting her citizens. The odd chase or arrest was welcome. A captain's foot up his ass, not so much. His partner was different, however.  
  
Cole Phelps had a fire to him. When they'd gotten a case off the suits' hands, Ralph witnessed Cole wasn't just a Joe who'd rather go through the motions. Ralph had worked with guys before who wanted out of the uniform, men who were set on a promotion. But that wasn't Cole, either. His partner turned out to be moral, diligent, smart; like a proper comic book's Dick Tracy come to life. When the two of them had successfully subdued the bank robbery at Westlake Savings & Loans a few weeks back, Ralph had phoned his mother that very night to let her know how many gangsters he'd shot. He'd never heard her so proud.  
  
The sky was tinged in warm tones as the sun slowly descended towards the line of foothills. Their patrol car was parked in the shade of two fern pines in a otherwise bare car lot, behind an abandoned theatre in the Wilshire District, a relic lost to modern talkies. Only pockets of dry grass and empty cars surrounded them. The heat had peaked earlier in the day, so it was a bearable countdown to sunset. The station had gotten complaints about individuals setting off fireworks in the area; 'Wetbacks, no doubt' had the concerned local supplied when phoning it in. Well, Cinco might have arrived early, but so far, no soul followed.  
  
Thank God. This wasn't a sight Ralph had wanted anybody to see. He wasn't sure how it'd all begun; when had Cole's hand held onto his, when had their fingers intertwined. How had time stood still when he couldn't think of anything to say. Did it happen when, in those moments of boredom keeping watch, Ralph had wanted to relive their exciting chases? Give it to Cole that his Gunga Din bravery had actually paid out? Cole had seemingly taken Ralph's appreciation humbly in a way that, he suspected, more educated people than himself would have described as 'dignified'. When his partner proceeded to speak highly of the values of teamwork, some big words had gone over Ralph's head, as usual, but after their string of successes, he believed Cole was not only a fine copper, but a genuine, good guy. It was at that thought that Ralph's hand had inadvertently touched Cole's. It hadn't moved since.  
  
Neither of them had stopped eyeing the empty lot ahead of them, but their breathing had become ragged. "You can take my hand, Dunn." His partner broke the silence with a whisper, jostling Ralph back to reality. He felt the heat between their palms. "I'm offering."  
  
Ralph licked his lips. The hot air made his skin wet and prickle. Eventhough he'd meant all he'd said earlier to Cole, now he could no longer decently recall any of it. Not when Cole's hand rested in his. Not when he was expected to do something about it.  
  
At first, Ralph held his partner's hand up limply, as if unsure how to shake it off. He inhaled, feeling his chest tighten with even more pressure, and he moved the hand closer, towards where his body begged for touch. He released a shaking sigh when Cole's hand found his crotch, the man cupping the hardening shape under his dark blue uniform.

"Fellows offered in the army." He heard Cole whisper, as his fingertips tentatively ran up and down his privates. "Small comforts, between brothers, in the wee hours before daybreak."  
  
"Did you?" Ralph wondered.  
  
"No," Cole replied, his gaze distant for a moment. He continued. "But we all knew it happened; better than to be chevalier about VDs."  
  
Traffic honked in the distant streets, echoing as if worlds away. The heat seemed to flare, at least inside their patrol car. Ralph felt his sleeves soaked. It brought him back to his first intimate date with his highschool sweetheart. He'd felt then as he felt now: like he was sprinting a mile at a passion pit. Only this was no date at the movies, the closest to a screen being a Cola King billboard up ahead.  
  
They had stripped their uniform pants down to their thighs by now, and each jerked the other with awkward tension. The car creaked faintly with the repetitive motions happening inside. Ralph could feel Cole's erection, long and thick, like a hot rod in his left hand. He jerked it with as much care as he would to himself, but his partner was going the extra mile. The man stroke him, sure, but occasionally a thumb played with the head of his cock, pressing down gently, or eventually the stroke shifted in angle or grasp, stimulating all other areas that might have gone otherwise ignored. Everytime Ralph found himself moan or gasp to a particularly effective touch, Cole's movements seemed to exploit it, and mercilessly heighten the pleasure. Although he didn't mean to be negligent to Cole, it was difficult not to lose himself to his partner's care.

Ralph became aware of himself moaning loudly when a strong hand on his chin interrupted him, gently pulling his face towards Cole's, suddenly inches away from his. The man met his surprised look for a moment with equally laboured breaths, and Ralph could feel himself sinking into those clear eyes as Cole's lips touched his.  
  
His partner's lips felt wet, and softer than Ralph would have expected. He didn't know why he'd expected them to be any different from his highschool sweetheart's. Perhaps they were, only in that he didn't taste any lipstick, and their shaved skin prickled against one another. Cole's mouth was, however, heavy and consuming, sucking on Ralph's lips with seemingly no abandon. Ralph drummed up his moxie and reached out with his hand behind his partner's head to pull him in. He'd been too rough; their teeth met, their mouths missed one another. But Cole seemed able to angle himself instantaneously, both to kiss and push Ralph even further into the seat with the weight of his body. Ralph hadn't experienced this before. If a girl had overtaken him like this, he might've thought he was doing something wrong. He had no idea how to act when his partner did it, however. He had no intention to stop Cole, either, as the man kept stroking Ralph's hard cock in his tight grasp. His other hand squirmed inside openings between buttons in Ralph's uniform, the fingertips tickling his nipples, palm pressing against his pecs.  
  
"This is something I could never phone home about...", Ralph muttered to himself in mid-strain not to come undone right there and then.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing", he chuckled bashedly. He then reached up to his neck and pulled his tie over his head, and it wrapped tightly around his skull almost like a hangman's rope, until the knot finally came undone. Cole was kissing a trail down his chest, unconcerned with the man's clumsy struggles, his hand holding Ralph's cock by the base. The kisses went lower, down past his belly button. Ralph's muscles contracted in anticipation of the inevitable, as Cole's lips met Ralph's shaft, his mouth exhaling hot, moist air. Then, the man's tongue ran up to circle the head of his cock. Cole sucked in the head and Ralph saw stars. Was this okay? Cole Phelps was his work partner, a fellow officer. Was it okay, that the brave and dedicated copper that Ralph had come to respect, was bobbing his head up and down his shaft? Was it okay to feel this good when he did it?  
  
"Phelps... Cole, I..."  
  
He couldn't hold himself back. Ralph reached down to hold Cole's head just above his manhood and begun humping his partner's wet mouth. Everytime his shaft pumped in and out, he could hear Cole's throat gulping with effort as he maintained suction. Small lines of saliva streamed down Ralph's cock. He then gasped and closed his eyes, beginning to see white behind his eyelids, and he felt his body expand and contract onto itself, and all sounds other than his and Cole's fading into nothingness. He opened his mouth and whined in animal pleasure, as he released himself into officer Cole Phelp's mouth.

"Holy mother of god!" Ralph threw his head back and his words became unintelligible moans, his body tingling with sensation. His partner exhaled with effort from the mouthful of meat. Ralph finally released Cole's head when the waves of pleasure slowed, ripples reaching his head all across the way to his toes. Relentlessly, Cole kept sucking in rotary motions, his hand pumping him at the base, thoroughly emptying him out of spunk.

Ralph whimpered softly as the ecstasy of feelings wore out, leaving a temporary headache in its wake, and his awareness begun taking in the sights and sounds again. He acknowledged himself, sitting pantless in his police car in a forgotten parking lot, and his partner below who'd sucked him off like no tomorrow, but their actions dawned on him more like a sweet dream than reality. Ralph sluggishly let his head loll to the side, his lips pursed as breath escaped him in the occasional afterschocks of pleasure, and dazedly watched his partner gently work his spent johnson. Cole then sucked up to to the tip, his lips smacking in a sinfully lewd popping sound. Ralph shuddered both from arousal and shock without intending to. His work partner, on the other hand, casually wiped his flushed lips with one sleeve and looked contemplatively outside the window.  
  
"I don't think they're going to show up today", Cole apprised.  
  
"Sure...", was all Ralph could muster, even before he realised whom Cole had meant.  
  
"Then, if it's not too inconvenient, Dunn, before we get back out there..." Cole continued as his shoes dropped and he leaned back on the corner of the car in the driver's side, now equally pantless from the waist down, spreading his fair-skinned legs apart. Ralph looked at him: the setting sun shined behind the man, a rimlight enhancing his handsome, honest-looking features. Cole's breath was heavy, his lips flush and his eyes narrow from seeming exhaustion, as if after a workday's hardship, but there was no mistaking the hunger in his gaze. The hunger set on him of all people, Ralph wondered, when he'd only ever been called a nice, cheery but otherwise regular fella. Ralph shyly broke eye contact with Cole, his gaze travelling down the shirt his partner was slowly unbuttoning, wet from exertion. He took in the sight of exposed skin underneath, of where a trail of body hair parted from Cole's belly button down to his crotch and he stopped to admire the man's hard cock resting sideways on his thigh, his balls nestled between his thighs, twitching slightly in a need that Ralph himself recognised. He felt a hotness burn from his stomach up to his cheeks. There was no nice, Christian word for it but base instinct knew desire and his partner turned out heaven sent. Ralph leaned forwards.  
  
"All units, a 459 just occurred at Sixth and Ceres", the police radio sounded, breaking the silence. "Any unit to handle, Code Two, identify".  
  
"14 Adam, go ahead KGPL", Cole supplied, having swiftly reached for the radio. Ralph watched in stupefaction as his fellow officer handled the communication at a lack of pants but not of poise. However, as the call ended, neither officer needed more queue to start pulling up their underwear and buttoning up their shirts. He saw Cole tucking his hard cock back into his uniform, zipping it up and away from Ralph's reach. It was then that a wave of realisation and disappointment washed over the young man. Ralph stopped himself as his cheeks flushed and hoped more respectable thoughts about his partner would soon follow.  
  
The two officers left the abandoned parking lot, ready to get back into the fold. Afterall, trouble didn't wait for daybreak in Los Angeles.


End file.
